On Iridescent Wings
by Horologii
Summary: Deep in the night, when he’s half asleep, Naruto dreams of soft touches and phantom lips that caress him gently – all from a raven haired stranger he’s never seen. SasuNaru


**On Iridescent Wings**

**Pairing**: Sasuke x Naruto

**Warning**: guy x guy pairing

**Summary**: (AU) (SasuNaru) Deep in the night, when he's half asleep, Naruto dreams of soft touches and phantom lips that caress him gently – all from a raven-haired stranger he's never seen.

**Inspired by**: Getting lost in soul mate daydreams

_Please forgive my bad usages of Japanese terms; I don't speak the language so I have almost no idea how to use them. _

_Disclaimer: Naruto and anything related does not belong to me. Don't sue. _

"talking" 'thinking'

_(AU/ This story takes place modern times)_

- - -

"**An angel is someone you felt like you've known forever,**

**Even though you've just met."**

- - -

_(Naruto's Point of View)_

I know you're there.

I want to reach out and touch your face, to feel your hair in between my fingers and to know that you're real. I want to know that you're there, but you never move. You stand there in the corner with the shadows hiding your face - watching.

'Why don't you come and talk to me?' I often wondered about that, but that's one of the things you don't need to know.

'Why do you just stand there?' Every night it's the same: you're always here when I come up to go to sleep. I can feel your gaze on me as soon as I come into my room, did you know that? I know you're watching me. _Me. _And truth to be told **Sasuke**, it's really starting to freak me out.

_Sasuke_. That's your name, and I only know because you told me. I like that name – it fits. Are you sure we haven't met before? I think I know someone with the same name as you, but I can't remember. I'm sorry I forgot, and I'm trying so hard to recall but I can't.

I know so little about you, but you seem to know me so well. Why is that?

I know for one that your name is Sasuke but of which clan I do not know. You failed to answer that question.

Secondly, you can stand as still as a statue for hours at will. And this I know this only because I've tried staying up 'til three in the morning waiting for you to move. _You still didn't budge._

'Why must you come just when I'm about to fall asleep, Sasuke?'

And last, but not least, I know you absolutely _love_ to stalk me. You gave me a weird answer that made my head hurt when I asked why. Stupid, stubborn bastard.

'Why me?'

'Why are you always so strange Sasuke?' I growl, 'darn, bastard! It's already past midnight, why don't you move?' Squeezing my eyes shut, I try to block out your presence and I bury my head deep into my blanket. If you're not going to make the first move, then at least one of us can get a good night's sleep.

Silence - pure, untainted silence. I swear, I could've whispered, "echo" and it would've bounced around my room for five minutes. Okay, fine. Maybe I'm exaggerating. The air was thick with the summer heat, and the wind rolled lazily outside of my window. The quietness was so dense that you could've cut it with a knife and put it on a plate. (I'm still not letting that silence thing go.)

Then, I feel a soft touch on my cheek. Delicate fingertips brush gently against my eyelids and draw a trail towards my mouth. I shivered as the touch dragged across my cheek, leaving a tickling sensation behind. I could feel my hair being stroked as your fragile fingers ran through, over and over again. The movement was relaxing and everything started to become hazy.

'Why is it that you have such control over me?'

I struggled to stay awake, and I forcefully pried my eyelids open. But the traitors drooped soon after and I felt too tired to protest. I gave a big yawn and sank deeper into my pillow. I was half-asleep; it was late into the night and you're here beside me. It just felt so _right_. But I'm so tired, I don't want to think.

I can feel your lips pressed against my forehead, lingering there for a few moments before disappearing into the shadows again. The gesture was so sweet and caring that I couldn't help but smile contently.

Then you pulled away and sat down on my bed. I could feel your weight pressing down on the mattress. I fumble around to find your hand and you place it on mine. I entwine my fingers with yours and whispered softly, "Why don't you sleep too?" Your only answer was to stroke my hand and gently hush me. I gave a small pout, although it faltered after a short time. It got you to chuckle. I love your laugh.

Then I fell asleep to the sound of your laughter, like the twinkling of a bell somewhere in a dark night.

When I woke up, you had gone again and had, once more, unknowingly taken half of me with you.

- - -

I want to ask you so many questions, but you never seem to want to answer. I want to ask "why" until I run out of breathe, but you won't let me. You simply hush me with a soft touch and then draw away – as if you're afraid of hurting me.

Don't you know that I need to understand _why_? 'Why do you know so much about me? Why can't I remember who you are? Why do you only come at night? Why are you here, Sasuke?'

'Why do you only approach me when you're sure I won't respond?'

You never seem to have enough time to answer me, teme. You always have time to waste on waiting for me though. I don't know whether to hate you for ignoring me, or to love you for thinking me important enough to wait for.

'Why are you willing to wait so long?'

So here you are, Sasuke, as usual and always on time. Oh and that's another question I want to ask: 'why are you so perfect?' You're always so punctual and really, it's starting to make me look bad. Did you know how surprised everyone looked when I showed up to class _early_ today? Darn you, Sasuke-teme.

I can see you, without needing to turn my eyes towards you. I know you're there – call it a seventh sense. (My sixth sense belongs to ramen.) You're watching me again with those eyes of yours. I shiver at the feel of emotions in them.

I'm changing into my pajamas, teme. 'Why don't you turn away?' I guess I should be used to it by now, since you never did cover your eyes before. Do you blush, Sasuke? I don't think I've ever seen you fidget or shift uncomfortably while you watch me change. It's as if you're used to this. Even if you don't blush, I flush deep enough for the both of us. I know you can see that, because you laughed once. I still love that laugh of yours, even if it was at my expense.

I'm getting under my bed covers now, but I don't need to be telling you that, do I? You are still watching me with that gaze of yours. It's very unnerving. Do I have something in my teeth? Is my Walrus night-cap on backwards? Or do you have that look because of my boxers. Darn, I knew I shouldn't have bought ones with fox-patterns! They look like Hello Kitty faces!

I'm scowling, I know. That's out of character for me, but maybe this is who I really am? Maybe I'm not the happy-go-lucky blond who's smiling all the time. Maybe I scowl when no body's looking, and just maybe, I'm not so happy inside.

I can show all my emotions to you freely though, you bastard - I really don't know why.

They all hate me, did you know? I guess you do, because you took me in your arms and I cried openly that night. I buried my face in your chest and hoped that my foster parent wouldn't hear me. I was sure I got your shirt wet, but you said it was okay and that everything was alright.

I really believed you that night. I thought that everything would be okay and that everybody would just change, but did you know, teme that they didn't? They all just stayed the same- mean as ever.

I cried again that night. I guess I am sorry that I pushed you away; I just couldn't bear the thought of you lying to me. You explained though, without me even needing to ask (not that I could through my muffled sniffs).

Yeah Sasuke, people don't change that quickly – I know. I just wanted to believe that they could, and that they would. You didn't answer when I said that and maybe you think that I don't remember. I do, because I had promised you I would make them change – I would prove to them that they should treat me with respect.

You didn't answer, or at least not in words. I felt you nod all the way across my room. Somehow I knew that you believed I could – and that I would - change everyone's mind. I smiled so brightly that I was sure my face outshone the sun. It certainly did outshine the moon, you told me.

I never once thought that you might be lying after that- never again.

- - -

Tonight is going to be different. I'm going to catch you and ask _why_. And, teme, you are going to answer. Yeah, you're going to answer all my questions of 'why'. Sorry but you won't have a choice in the matter. I've waited too long for this and I need to know.

Same routine tonight – with a little twist in things. My personal touch and I hope you'll like it, Sasuke-teme.

I suppose all those history lessons paid off, ne? Or did I think of pretending to fall asleep on my own? It doesn't matter because I'm finally going to catch you.

I can feel you moving towards me. Darn, I'm trembling. I hope you don't see that because it might ruin everything.

You sit at my bedside and I can feel the dip of the new weight. I'm really nervous now. I roll onto my other side and try to hide my face from you. I'm hoping that you won't see how tense I am from trying to keep my eyes closed. _Traitors_, they wanted to open and finally see your face.

You must have noticed, because you reached over and gently took my hand. I was so afraid that you found out, but my heart missed a beat for the wrong reason. You whispered to me, "it's just a dream.'

Sasuke, for someone who knows me so well, how did you not know that I was pretending to be asleep?

As you leaned over to kiss me on the forehead, like you always do, I grabbed the wrist of the hand on mine and pulled you down. I can feel myself smirking with victory. This is the first time that I have been the one to control this moment.

'Why do you never kiss my lips?' I leaned down towards you. Your lips felt so soft and loving and…_familiar_.

I can feel you squirm, from surprise probably. But my triumphant moment was quickly shot down when you started to realize what was happening. I could feel myself losing the battle. I guess my lips acted by themselves. Traitors, the bunch of them!

I pulled your wrist hard and yanked you down into my bed covers. Then I flipped you so you were under me. As I sat on your chest, I could finally see your face and teme, what I saw was enough to make me stop breathing.

'Why didn't you tell me you were so beautiful?' - _gorgeous even_. I immediately loved your raven-black hair and those obsidian-coloured eyes. Your porcelain skin seemed to glow when bathed in moonlight. Have I ever outshone you when I smiled? It's probably still a raging battle.

You're glaring at me – like this is all my fault – but when I grinned I could see a small smile blooming on your face. Did anyone ever tell you you're even more beautiful when you smile, Sasuke-teme?

Suddenly I didn't know what to say – there were so much to ask. "Are you an angel?" Darn, it just slipped out.

You're smirking I see. "No."

Then you pull me down and we kiss. It was so sweet – no wait, I mean, guys don't say 'sweet' do they? I want to ask, raven-teme, if we've met before – if we've kissed before. This all feels so familiar.

Your hair, your eyes, your scent, your loftiness, and just your _everything_ seems like something I know all so well.

Then it came to me: memories of _that_ _night_.

You know, **Uchiha**-bastard, I think I finally remember who you were – and who I was too.

I am pulled down for yet another kiss – more passionate this time – after a short period of breathing. In case you didn't realize, teme, people need to breath. Maybe angels don't, but people do. I know you don't want to lose me again, and I don't want to leave you either.

And then you pull away. Are you really that afraid of hurting me again?

The great Uchiha Sasuke is scared! Wait until Kakashi-sensei or Sakura-chan hears this – you'll never live it down, teme! Oh, but we're no longer on team 7, are we? This is Konoha, and then again it's not.

I catch your wrist again as you start towards the window. 'Why did you keep your shinobi skills, while I lost them?' You start to struggle against me, but I'm not letting you go.

I remember what happened that night.

I know that when you realized we were growing close again, you pulled away from me. You don't want to hurt me, Sasuke? What is it that you think you're doing now?

"It's okay." I whisper. You still seem unconvinced, "It doesn't matter."

"It does." Your response is firm and I fett like crying at how much you hate yourself right now; all because of me.

I did the first thing that came to mind; I wrapped my arms around you in a hug. I bury my face in your neck and hold you tight – I'm not letting go.

You gently leaned in against me and I only hugged harder. I felt your arms around me as well.

I remember the hugs from our past together. I remember the kisses and the time spent together. I guess I'm the one who remembers all the good because I'm sure that you only remember the bad.

You can't forget how we used to argue, can you teme? But did you know that I loved it? We weren't like any other couple and I don't think we ever will be – what we have is much more special.

_You just can't let go of the fact that it was you who killed me in the end, can you? _

I said it doesn't matter, but you still think that it does. Sasuke-teme. 'Why do you think I kept my soul waiting for so long if I didn't forgive you?'

I loosen my hold and tilted my head up (darn, you're still taller!) to kiss you on the lips. You kissed back with such love that I couldn't help but gasp. You didn't pull away.

I missed this; I really missed _you_.

- - -

I wake and you're still here. This is a surprise, teme, but it's a nice one. Did you know how nice it felt to wake up next to someone? It's so trusting, because everyone's so vulnerable when they're asleep. It reminds me of all the times we were forced to share a futon during missions. I always complained and we always argued; it was all just an act.

I touch your hair – it's silky soft – and start to entwine it between my fingers. Another why question for you: 'why are you so beautiful? Why are you even more gorgeous when surrounded by sunlight?'

I slip out of the warm bed and change into my uniform. School's starting soon and I don't want to be late – curse you, Sasuke

I can hear the rustle of the covers as you get up too. I smiled to show I'm sorry that I woke you and you shook your head. "Don't be."

Same old routine again – you leave early to meet the team and I come later. I remember that now.

You reached over to touch my cheek and with one last kiss, you were gone.

- - -

I wonder if I'll ever see you again, Sasuke-teme. I was getting scared as I was walking to school, and I was practically shaking when I got there. What if you won't be there tonight? I kept thinking, 'Why do you make me worry so much?' Do you worry about me, bastard?

I sat in the same desk, in the same classroom, and surrounded by the same glares as every other day. Sakura-chan came over to say 'hello', and you'll be glad to hear that so did a few others. I've worked hard to earn their respect, and soon everyone will treat me as an equal - you wait and see.

Kakashi-sensei came in late, as usual. Wait, I guess I shouldn't say that since he was _early_ – for his standards that is. A raven-haired boy walked behind him. My heart skipped a beat – or was it two?

'Why are you here?'

"This is Uchiha Sasuke," Kakashi said, "He just transferred from another school in the district. Be sure to introduce yourselves after class."

His eyes roamed over the rows and then settled on me. "Naruto-kun, would you like to show Sasuke-kun around the school?"

I nodded eagerly. I didn't care that your new-found fangirls were already glaring death-threats at me. You always did have crowds of girls after you, claiming to be in love.

I saw you smile when no one did. You saw me cry when nobody did. I saw you weep when you wouldn't let anyone in, and you saw me smile when not a single other person cared.

I remember – do you, teme? – promising that we'll always be together. I remember you saying that we're soul mates, and it's funny because I think that was one of the only things we ever agreed on!

We've lost so much time to be together. I'm glad you found me, but next time I'll be the one to find you first, Sasuke. Our rivalry – like our love – will always be the same. I can sense that you know this too.

After all, kindred souls are bound to each other forever and we will always find our way back to the other.

I hope you're prepared, Sasuke-_kun_, because I'm going to show you all the things you missed knowing about me for all these past years – starting with the '(_fe_)male' bathroom on the second floor.

- - -

* * *

I'm sorry if this one-shot has a lot of clichés and repeated sentences. (ex. "He took half of me with him.") I tried to keep them out, but they kept trying to get back into the text. I really hope you've enjoyed reading my story.

I tried to put as little of the finer details as I could, with more dialogue and humor than what I normally write. Tell me what you think, because I would love to hear from you.

Horologii

**Edit:** this is a fic I wrote a long time ago, but I finally dug it out, added more and then edited it. XD As the 'past' me said, I hope you have enjoyed reading this fic and please tell me what you think!

Yeah, there is actually a washroom on the third (not second) floor of my high school with the word, "female". It's not actually the girls' washroom, since the "fe" is scratched in. nn" Pranksters, what can you do about them? –starts laying out mouse traps-

As a note, all the thoughts were only Naruto's 'why' questions to Sasuke. I apologize if it seemed strange.


End file.
